


Falling (Except Hopefully Not. Really Hoping Not.)

by REALJellyfish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Acrophobia, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Pre-Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish
Summary: 格朗泰尔确定、肯定以及一定不会坐摩天轮。现在不会，以后也不会。他热爱生命，谢谢。不幸的是，他也真的特别特别喜欢安灼拉的笑容，所以他现在在等候区排上了队。好吧，一定范围内的牺牲是必要的。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 10





	Falling (Except Hopefully Not. Really Hoping Not.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling (Except Hopefully Not. Really Hoping Not.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676909) by [BenevolentErrancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentErrancy/pseuds/BenevolentErrancy). 



“哈！”格朗泰尔盯着手机头也不抬地说，“绝对他妈的不可能。”

古费拉克的哀嚎被周围的噪音盖了过去。现在春天刚刚开始，凉风中夹杂着一丝即将来临的夏季燥热，本地的移动式游乐园又开放了它的巡回场地，人们几乎挤满了每个角落。连空气都被塞满了：游乐设施咯咯吱吱的启动声、游客的尖叫、父母们找小孩的声音、孩子们的笑声，青少年们的欢声笑语还有甜腻腻黏糊糊的炸面圈和棉花糖的味道。他们面前就是摩天轮，一个传统娱乐项目，数不清的长臂带着一堆被漆成亮色的轿厢慢慢悠悠地转着。阳光照在那些机械臂上，到了晚上，沿着机械臂排成长串的彩灯就会亮起来，像某种得了多动症的小精灵。

“你不记得上次他坐摩天轮的样子了吗？”公白飞皱着眉头问。

古费咧嘴一笑。“到死都记得。但拜托，那时候我们才上五年级！这只是个摩天轮，只是……儿童项目！”

“不可能。”格朗泰尔说。

“拜托，泰尔，”古费拉克展开了甜言蜜语攻势，“因为你想先去那个零重力（Zero-Gravity）我们才失去了马吕斯——现在你再不来的话，我们都凑不齐几个人了！没了你，某个人就得跟陌生人配对！”他严峻地示意了一下两人轿厢。

格朗泰尔不为所动。“那就等马吕斯吐完了再带他上去。你不可能把我塞进撒旦的邪恶鸡鸡环里，谢谢。”

“那他就得下了零重力（Zero-G）之后再转一遍——”

“听着，”安灼拉终于说，“没关系。这次我不坐就是了。”

公白飞和古费拉克都不高兴地动了动。这是他们三个的传统，格朗泰尔知道。公白飞、古费拉克和安灼拉从很小的时候就开始被他们的父母牵着进行一年一度的游乐园之旅，摩天轮是他们第一个被准许乘坐的娱乐设施，就连古费那时候也只是个迷你版小朋友而不是个小大人。从那以后，每年开放日他们都要去坐一次。就往常来说，ABC都能组成几对完美的搭档，留格朗泰尔一个人安全地呆在地上吃他炸过头的甜甜圈，直到他们完成“打破和地面的纽带”仪式之类的东西。但是这次，弗以伊和巴阿雷在一起了，他们俩显然想要坐在一个轿厢里，好像觉得半空是个谈情说爱的好地方。马吕斯晕得不轻，跑到什么地方呕吐去了。只剩下格朗泰尔，绝对不坐邪恶机器的格朗泰尔，和三人小组。

“你不能不去。”古费拉克悲惨地说。

“我可以跟别人坐。”公白飞说。因为谁都不想跟个彻头彻尾的陌生人挤在小小的金属座位上。

古费拉克痛苦地呻吟了一声，安灼拉翻了个白眼。“然后不跟古费亲热了？”

“听着，”弗以伊说，“我知道这是你们的传统，我不介意……”

“不行！”安灼拉坚持，他们都知道弗以伊从工作里抽出时间去游乐场很不容易。“真的，我不介意。我在手机上下载了几篇文章，等下刚好能把它读完。”

所以在一段叽叽喳喳之后，古费，飞儿，巴阿雷和弗以伊过去排起了队，期间还不断向坐在格朗泰尔对面的安灼拉投去饱含同情和歉意的目光。

格朗泰尔努力试图专注于他的手机游戏，但安灼拉的存在感实在太高了。等着他们坐完一圈摩天轮下来要花很长时间，但他仍然不敢鼓起勇气跟安灼拉说什么话——至少是一些不让他想掐死他自己的话，尤其是在他现在还很有负罪感的情况下。但安灼拉是个天杀的成年人，他没什么理由真的那么想坐蠢兮兮的摩天轮，是不是？至少过山车很刺激，而摩天轮只是把你抬到半空中再放下来，无聊得要命。又恐怖又无聊，什么垃圾组合？谁想坐这玩意？小心翼翼地偷偷瞟了一眼，格朗泰尔差点挫败地呻吟出声。是的，安灼拉看起来确实非常失望，他很少这样。不是那种夹着怒火的巨大的失望，但——妈的，格朗泰尔真的不想这样。他不想做那个打破安灼拉、古费和飞儿一年一度的传统的坏人。真他妈的妙啊。感觉就像踢了小狗狗一脚，还是只金发碧眼青春洋溢想让你相信世界能被意志的力量左右而且辣到爆的——不。他不能再顺着往下想了。

“好吧，”他说，赶在后悔之前把手机塞进裤兜里。“好吧，我跟你去就是了。”

安灼拉抬起头来，看起来吓了一跳——这个彻头彻尾的大傻子甚至都没开口说话，单靠皱着眉头盯着他的蠢手机就把他说服了，这不公平。

“格朗泰尔？你确定吗，我不想——”安灼拉说，但格朗泰尔打断了他，因为他还不想失去他来之不易的勇气。

“是，是，我确定。走吧。”总而言之，这只是个儿童项目，是不是？他好几年没坐过了。又不是什么大事，是不是？是。对。

然后，噢，噢。安灼拉冲着他笑了，好像格朗泰尔刚刚给了他一天的好心情一样。格朗泰尔觉得自己要融化了，他也控制不住地冲着他露出了一个傻笑，跟着安灼拉朝他们尖叫的同伴们走去。

好吧，排队的时候他想，这也没有那么坏嘛。至少，很多人还觉得它很“浪漫”呢。而且他从头到尾都能跟安灼拉坐在一起，太好了。

还有，他坐上古费和飞儿、巴阿雷和弗以伊之间的轿厢，和安灼拉一起缓缓上升时想到，这东西都做好安全防护了，对吧？要不然他们不会让游客坐上去的，对吧？也许他得抓住安灼拉的手。会很奇怪吗？天哪，想想就……

他努力让自己随着轿厢颤抖的胃冷静下来。看，他们离地面只有几英尺而已；噢又是几英尺……又是几英尺……怎么会这么高！安灼拉还在他旁边笑出声了，又清楚又大声，他发誓整个游乐场都听得见。

摩天轮的转动认真了起来，转速逐渐加快，太快了，他们准备接近峰顶了然后——

“我操，”他嘶哑地说，看着下面。往下往下再往下，看到那些小小的人影和车辆还有大得可怕的地面，而他们脚下除了一层薄薄的颤巍巍的铁皮之外什么都没有。

“我能看到你的车了。”安灼拉说，他身体前倾指了指停车场的方向。

轿厢抖了起来，格朗泰尔从喉咙里挤出一声窒息般的歇斯底里的大笑。他紧紧贴住座位靠背，想把一头栽出座位的想象赶走，但只让整个轿厢抖得更厉害了——他骂了一句，抓住安灼拉伸出去的手臂塞回去。

“泰尔？你还好吗？”安灼拉问，从格朗泰尔白得像死人的脸一直看到他死死钳着自己手腕的手。

“不！”格朗泰尔说，努力让自己听起来轻快一点。轿厢转过了顶点开始下降——也许他该觉得好一点因为地面越来越近了，但老天啊他感觉好像在跳楼。

“你真的这么怕摩天轮吗？”安灼拉问，语气警觉，还有一点戏谑。混球。但格朗泰尔现在赖以维生的一点点安慰就是安灼拉手腕的触感还有两人的大腿相碰之处，所以他把这个词咽了下去。

“高，”他上气不接下气地说，“我恐高。”

“但你能坐过山车！”

“因为过山车只在空中这么飞那么五秒！”格朗泰尔大叫，轿厢又抖了抖，为什么它就是不会停下？（而且他坐过山车的时候也可能会抓住旁边那个人的手，但那个人从来不会是安灼拉。现在他终于坐到了安灼拉旁边，格朗泰尔却觉得他忍不住要跟马吕斯一样吐出来了。真棒。棒呆了。）

摩天轮停了几秒让降到地上的乘客下来，留他们在（致命的）半空中摇摇晃晃。格朗泰尔呜咽着加大了力道，安灼拉畏缩了一下。

“嗨，”安灼拉不确定地说，拍着格朗泰尔的手背。“你能……闭上眼睛吗？”

好啊，格朗泰尔心想，那他就能全心全意地享受远离地面双脚悬空挂在天上摇摇晃晃的感觉了。

“还有，我们不只是挂在这儿，不是吗？我们在座位上。它很坚固的。你不用害怕座位，是不是？”

格朗泰尔不敢置信地瞪着安灼拉。“不用害怕？你没看见它都生锈了吗？”他尖叫，“如果它裂开了呢？如果它掉下去了呢？它这么薄，薄得要命，要是我们这么掉下去绝对死透了。或者如果它出了什么故障然后开始疯狂旋转转成一个嘉年华死亡大转盘怎么办？”

“格朗泰尔这——这不可能的。从来没发生过。我不知道，我的意思是，这儿全都是轿厢，它们转不起来的。”

“电影就是这么拍的，安灼拉。电影不会说谎。而且谁管他转得好不好啊？它只要往下掉一点点我们就全他妈死了，安灼拉，我们——你在干什么？”

“我正在问公白飞他知不知道那种摩天轮事故。”

“不准问！”公白飞肯定知道。格朗泰尔现在最不想看的就是事故发生率。

格朗泰尔伸手去抓安灼拉的手机，安灼拉反射性地往旁边一躲，轿厢剧烈地抖了一下。格朗泰尔尖叫着挂到了安灼拉身上，不想抓手机了，他只想抓住什么人。

“要是我们一起掉下去，你抓我有什么用啊？”安灼拉问，在格朗泰尔关节发白的抓握下挣扎着扭了扭身子。

“别说话，”格朗泰尔说，他的脸紧紧贴着安灼拉的外套。“不准说话。除了‘格朗泰尔，我们到地上了，我们不会死了’。”

“泰尔，我们不会死的。”

“别。说话。要是摩天轮之神听到了然后想杀我们个措手不及怎么办？我的死全都是你的错。我要在我的墓碑上刻：‘这里躺着年轻美丽的格朗泰尔，被命运过早夺去了生命，都是因为阿波罗不听他的警告惹怒了奥林匹斯山众神。为什么神的恋人也要被复仇之火波及？’”

“我确定奥林匹斯众神不包括摩天轮之神，”安灼拉说，集合尽可能多的同情之心拍拍格朗泰尔的脑袋。“所以你应该还挺安全的。”他又停了停，回忆了片刻格朗泰尔刚刚说的话。“还有，‘恋人？’？”

格朗泰尔的脸几乎全埋进了安灼拉的外套和他自己的头发里，但即使从这个尴尬的角度，安灼拉也能看见格朗泰尔的耳朵红了。哇哦。

“我觉得我好像跟你说过闭嘴了。”格朗泰尔发牢骚。

在安灼拉追问之前谈话就被打断了：轿厢又来了一次颤动，把另一车乘客放了下来，格朗泰尔又一次发出了濒死的尖叫。安灼拉确定他好像听到了古费拉克的笑声；他稍稍前倾了一点，看到了一个小小的古费拉克站在地上，拉着一个小小的公白飞正指着他们两个。安灼拉挥挥手。格朗泰尔快哭了。

“别晃它了别晃它了别晃它了——”

“古费他们两个下去了。”安灼拉说，希望能借此分散格朗泰尔的注意力。而且，如果古费拉克和公白飞下去了的话，他们也快了。

好吧，他犯了个大错：格朗泰尔顺着安灼拉的手指往下看，往下、往下往下一直到遥远的地面上。他脸色更差了，只来得及发出一声哽咽就又挂到了安灼拉身上。古费拉克的笑声一直传到他们的耳朵里。

安灼拉的一只手一直安慰性地搭在格朗泰尔的脑袋上，直到随着最终的颤动，转轮停了下来，工作人员解开了他们的安全钩。格朗泰尔终于踉踉跄跄地爬出座位外，差点摔进巴阿雷怀里；安灼拉镇静地跟在他后面。

“随便笑吧。”格朗泰尔说，“我是个幸存者。我差点死了。你们都欠我甜甜圈。很多很多甜甜圈。”

“你想去厕所加入马吕斯吗？”巴阿雷问，戳了戳格朗泰尔的肚子。格朗泰尔把他拍走，做了个鬼脸。

最后，众人重新汇合、格朗泰尔在各种调笑的洗礼之下没那么凄惨了之后，他们继续往前走去找马吕斯。据古费拉克所说，马吕斯发短信告诉他爱潘妮和珂赛特正在鬼屋等他们。安灼拉落到了队伍的后面和格朗泰尔走到了一起；他又开始又说又笑了，只是脸色仍然很苍白，和其他人保持着安全距离。

“嗨，”安灼拉说，“谢谢。”

“哈，是啊，你确实应该谢谢我，阿波罗。不是每个信徒都这么忠心耿耿的。”

安灼拉朝他笑了笑，冲动地伸出手去再次握住了格朗泰尔的手，就像格朗泰尔在摩天轮里做过的那样。它也被游乐场的甜食弄得有点发黏。

“我是真心的。你不必为了我做这个，但你还是做了。我们应该一起再玩个——什么，呃，离地近一点的。”

格朗泰尔瞪着他，他的大脑花了好几分钟才反应过来该怎么说“好啊”或者“当然”或者“天啊太好了拜托”之类的话。他不确定自己晕头晕脑地回答了些什么，但安灼拉又笑了，看起来像个天杀的太阳。他放下了他的手，去找珂赛特了；她刚刚从一个旧电话亭里出来。

好吧，所以格朗泰尔仍然绝对不想再坐一次该死的摩天轮——或者什么比三英尺高的东西了，公白飞绝对会给他开临床诊断证明的。但也许这次是值得的，一点点。如果他还能坐在安灼拉旁边、又不像这次一样随时准备晕倒的话，他还是有机会欣赏安灼拉的笑容的。

-fin-


End file.
